Opal Kuna
Appearance Opal has a clear, colorless scheme yet their gem's characteristic gives them a high light dispersion, thus creating rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation(As they have the colors of an Opal Gem). Even giving them milky-like and blueish looks. Opals hair extends to their upper back and is tied. They have baby blue crystal-like eyes, it is hard to actually see Opals pupils giving the illusion that they have none at all. Powers And Abilities * Crystallokinesis: 'Opal can control crystals. They can cause them to spike up from the ground to impale opponents or to shower over their opponents from above. They also uses them as daggers. They also instantaneously encase others in a crystal. As well as their crystal manipulation, Opal can produce bright light from their body or the crystals, blinding others. * "'Opal" Form: Opal is capable of turning their self into an "Opal" form. * Invulnerability: This form allows Opal increased stamina and invulnerability. * Superhuman Strength: In their "Opal" form, Opal's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. * Superhuman Durability: Their transformation renders them highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. They are able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. * Psychic Immunity: Opal has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in their "Opal" form. Unique Abilities Empathy * Pathokinesis: Opal has a rudimentary ability to manipulate the emotional state of any person they are in contact with. This normally triggers when Opal is feeling a deep emotion which causes others around them to feel the same emotion they are feeling. * Emotion Sense: Opal can sense the deepest feelings of another by touching them. A side effect of of this power is that they tend to experience others' extreme moods them self, reflecting their happiness and their pain. Trivia * Opal is referred to with They/them pronouns like all Gemstones, though their referred to as "She" by others. Gem Info More About Opal Gem Info * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. * Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. * It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. * Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. * Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. * The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. * 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. * Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy, but also to promote inconstancy. * It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. * Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. * As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it can fossilize, unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut; it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together." Category:Characters Category:Females